Whisper Of The Nightmare
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: After an horrible incident that led to someone they love dying, The Full House Gang recruit other superheroes to help them fight a group of hunters, but are set on a deathly adventure against and learn a secret that will shock them all (completed for now)
1. December 19, 2020

**_WARNING:Strong language, topicsof racism in here, Violence, Gore, later on, read at your own risk._** ** _December 19, 2020:_**

As it snowed in Royal Woods due to being in the harsh but not harsh winter season where the people were about to celebrate Christmas, as a twenty-one-year-old person was with his friend. The kid was wearing a wearing an orange hoodie shirt and a matching scarf. Plugged into his ears were headphones that belonged to a sony walkman. He had blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and orange snowboots. His hairstyle and color was a short messy pixie cut with a unique tuff, and it was snow white. His name was Lincoln Leo Loud, nice kid, good with kids, mistaken for Patrick Stump more than five times.

Lincoln was walking with an African American kid his age, he wore circular glasses with thick black rims and blue-tinted lenses. He has freckles and black hair styled into a messy hair like Lincoln's, wore a gray snow coat with snow pants and snow boots... It wasn't even that cold for a snow day. His name was Clyde McBryde, and he's Lincoln's best friend.

Both were walking together to their respective homes while talking on the way.

"Hey Clyde?" said the snow-haired kid

"Yeah Linc?"

"You up for later?"

"Lemme check my schedule."

Clyde then pulls a schedule out of his backpack he was carrying and was checking if he was free for later. Some of the schedules were 'Go see Lori'but it was mostly free.

"Yep, I'm free for later."

"Great! See you later at the meeting place."

They approached Lincoln's home where they go their separate ways, for now, Clyde continued walking past the house while Lincoln was walking towards his house.

He walks up the porch and grabs the doorknob with his right hand and twists it left to open it.

However, once he opens that door, chaos... Kinda sorta maybe ensues.

" _God that new Fantastic Beasts movie was so sick, they didn't screw it up like 'Crimes Of Grindelwald_ '."

" _Hey but I liked 'Crimes Of Grindelwald_ "

" _It was bad compared to the first one_."

" _Crimes Of Grindelwald was better than the first film_."

" _Meh..._ "

" _I'm not apart of this_."

"What is going on here?!" Lincoln asked

His sister's stopped arguing and turned their attention to their brother.

"Oh nothing, the third Fantastic Beasts movie came out and we're just debating over it," Lori explained

" _Oh... It's nothing unusual then. Just plain arguing over something._ "Lincoln thought

Shrugging the whole thing off, Lincoln continued off, upstairs, goes right, opens his room and goes inside the tiny linen closet. It was as tiny as ever, getting smaller as he grows up, he was thinking of giving this room to Lily. Anyways he still has lots of work to do before thinking about stuff like that, like college stuff, Full House Gang stuff, wanting to investigate the dreams he'd been having, they were strange dreams, dreaming about a dark ghosty ferocious beast with everything dark but the eyes and teeth, they weren't nightmares by any means but yet they were strange dreams.

But all that was interrupted by the' _Breaking News!_ 'that suddenly appeared on his computer, so he turned his attention to that instead.

" _Breaking news, a group of unidentified people burned down an abandoned building down in Lee Avenue.They are still currently there but have disposed of the police when they tried to intervene_."

That was arson to anyone who watched and that included Lincoln that watched, so he closed his computer and grabbed his stuff and went out of his room.

As he rushes downstairs, he notices his sister's at the door so he stops.

"You guys have seen the news too?" Lincoln asked

"We did, and we want to help too," Lori said

"It said it _was_ a group right? So we can kick their butts faster than a jackrabbit." said by Lynn

"Okay... If we're going then let's go!" Lincoln exclaimed

As Lincoln ran to the door, he opens it and there was Clyde who had his arm up and hands closed into a fist, intended on knocking.

"Clyde you here for that hangout?"

"It's what I'm here for right?"

"Alright then suit up then."

Later, at Lee Avenue, the building was still burning, the group was still there just adding more fuel to the fire in hopes of getting another building to another on fire. However the Full House Gang arrived before that could happen, the group turned their attention to the gang. Their leader Ace was wearing an orange long-sleeved full-body suit made from what appears to be Twaron and Nylon, a black carbon fiber helmet that covers everything except the mouth area and hair, black bracelets with a gold tint, black nylon fingerless gloves, black boots with blue soles, and a blue twaron cape. He was wearing a gold utility belt, On his chest, he has a black spade with an "A" inside of it, which is his symbol. What stands out was the color of his messy pixie cut hair, it was snow colored.

The left to him was his oldest sister The High Card, and on the right was his best friend One Eye Jack. The rest of the gang: Eleven of Hearts, Night Club, Joker, Strong Suit, Alice Savvy, Eight of Spades, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds, Card Counter, and The Deuce, where behind them. Usually, whenever a group sees them together, they would piss their pants... But not this group... They just simply burst into laughter in the gang's faces.

"You guys look like a joke!" One of the group members said

"Look at their costumes! They authentic but where did they get them? Out from their asses?"

"Hey is that a nigger beside you? Look, boys, we got ourselves a nigger!"

One Eye Jack was appalled by the fact that these dudes were racist as hell, it's absurd! Ace then jump down from a small corner store they were on, he was going to confront these guys, stop them from what they were doing. He walks towards them slowly.

"Alright listen up here, if you turn yourselves in. You'll get a shorter sentence. Okay?"

Ace held a really hopeful smile...

It doesn't work as they brought out a whip and blam him right in the face with it, causing him to fall down. High Card and the other girls and One Eye Jack then jump down to attack them while High Card tends to Ace Savvy.

The one who caned Lincoln in the face then puts away his bullwhip and instead takes out a crossbow and starts shooting at the Gang. Eleven of Hearts then emitted a teal yellow energy blast at him by holding her hand out. He dodged the blast and he grabbed hold of her hot pink ribbon scarf, and pulled her towards her and punches her in the face. Another one of the members of the group were taking on (and winning) the other members of the Full House Gang, one grabbed Night Club's guitar and beats her ass with it. Another was holding Strong Suit's wrists and punches her face with her fists, The one who was a woman in their group, just catches Alice's card and attempts to throw it back at her, only for it to be ricocheted off, due to the armor she was wearing. It caused the woman to in anger, pounces on Alice. Another was overpowering the rest, as she sweeps kicks Card Counter, One Eye Jack, Royal Flush, Queen of Diamonds were being stood on by the woman who sweeps kicked Lisa.

"This guy's are strong!" Queen of Diamonds complained

The Deuce was scared, she was facing a group that's twice as strong as the whole Gang, not even Strong Suit could take any of them. However she couldn't let them beat her sisters like that, so she tried to even throw a punch at one, but he dodged and kicked her in the back of the patella, causing her to kneel down and he kicks the side of her head, causing her to fall down.

High Card was still tending to her little brother, who was blurred at the moment, however, he soon came to and had could see clearly.

"Oohhh... What the hell just happened?" He asked

"You were whipped in the face."

"Yeah I know but... _Why_?"

However he took a look at them, they were clearly dominating his sister's, Eleven was down, some of Night Club's face was bloodied up, some of his sister's and Jack were made into a pile and one of those guys was standing on them, Alice was basically getting her face clawed off... And they were currently beating Lily with various street objects... And Eight of Spades was just standing from a few feet away from them, unable to do anything as she didn't know what to do now...

No More!

Ace got up on his feet and threw some smoke bombs on the ground near them. He shot his grapple gun at the one standing on top of them in the shoulder and threw him to a brick wall. That got every one of their attention, they at turn their attention to all him so they charge towards him. Ace kicks up a street lamp that was sawed in half, it was six feet tall, very useful for now.

He was kicking their asses with a situational bo staff and blocking every one of their attacks with it, he then twirls it with his fingers fast enough at one for them to be distracted by it, then he starts beating him with the street lamp in everywhere in the torso fast like he was a speedster beating up someone fast. Then with one final blow, he whacks em hard in the head, sending them to the ground with a face plant

Ace Savvy then turns to the other that was charging at him, he puts the situational bo staff in an area at the arm. He does a sadistic smirk at her and suddenly moves the staff very hard, bones were heard cracking and she screamed in agony. Ace kicked her off, he then threw one of his cards to another behind him.

It hits the guy in the shoulder, he reacts very calm to it, it was painful and was screaming inside but he had to be calm about it, he pulled it out.

"Fuck you Ace Savvy!" he blurted

Ace then threw the lamp post, aimed at his head, it was thrown hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Just took out the trash."

However, he would've crapped his pants if he didn't hear the big sound of someone big landing behind him. He turned around to find... Whatever it was, it looked like some big Ursus arctos ssp except it was bigger than your average grizzly, it also had razor sharp teeth, it had blank white eyes... This wasn't a bear, it was something else.

Ace Savvy dodged every claw attack it threw, it's claws looked really sharp. He backed up a few feet from it. Eight of Spades goes up to help him with this bear thing.

She casts a few spells at the alien-bear-thing but however it resists the spells, it was magic resistance. It, however, grabbed Eight of Spades with its teeth, starting shaking its head with her in its mouth. Then finally it stopped and threw her away like a ragdoll, she was injured. High Card intervened and as she wrestled the bear, she was bitten a couple of times from its razor-sharp claws. She struggled through it and then she grabbed it with both her hands, arms and picked it up with the help of her super strength, and she spins around with it in her arms. Then she let go of it and it crashed against the wall, the guy whom Ace threw there was against that same was and was crushed by the bear, the bear was injured.

Both Ace Savvy and High Card high five each other for their success.

" _Well if you let a couple of idiots fuck it up, then you gotta do things yourself_." said a voice

Both siblings look behind them, to reveal a dark figure wearing a dark cloak.

"Who are you!?"

" _The Malevolent One_."

He then suddenly charges at them at a quick speed, catching them off guard. He punches both of them with both his fists, knocking them both down...

That was it, The Full House Gang were taken down...

The figure went to the other members of his group, he would pick the ones who were injured and they would get up if they were only minorly injured.

" _You fuckers could've taken them All down but you failed, come on we're leaving._ "

As they were about to leave, he stops them as he looks back at the Gang. He thinks for a minute before finally decided to do something important.

"Let's take him." He said, pointing at Ace Savvy

The biggest one then picked up Ace's unconscious body and they walk off. But the one who whipped Ace earlier decided to do something first, he takes out his whip and lashes One Eye Jack with it a couple of times, making him scream in pain, he stops and puts it away, spits on One Eye Jack.

"Fucking black bastard."

He catches up with the rest of the group as they take Ace to their flight plane, High Card couldn't do anything she was badly hit and she could only reach out for her... Not only brother.

" _Lin... coln.._ "

Then the last thing she sees was them taken off before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

 _ **End of Chapter**_ _ **This is an alternate universe of Full House Gang: Malevolent if we had a more mature theme. On an off-topic note,Syngenesophobia is a great story, well written and beautifully depressing. Anyways this was an idea I had for the sequel to Malevolent, it won't happen on there now but it'll happen with this story. Thanks for reading, and I won't hold back with the themes I've mentioned, I'm going all out. Thanks for reading**._


	2. December 20, 2020

**_The Next_** ** _Day:_**

Back at the Loud House. The rest of the Full House Gang members were recovering from the attacks they received just yesterday. Lori had a broken rib, Leni had a few broken teeth, Luna's face was bloodied, a few face bones were broken, Luan had a damaged kneecap, Lynn had a broken pinky finger, Linka's face was clawed, parts of her skin were torn off, Lucy's nose was a bit damaged and was bleeding black blood, Lana's left eye was so damaged that it isn't working, Lola's right eye was damaged, Lisa's arm was bruised, and Lily's left side of her head had a hole in it and was bleeding black blood, the hole was covered up, that part of her skull was fractured open. They were badly injured but they were healing, emotionally, mentally, and literally. Clyde came over and his... Middle was sore... Probably had a rupture, and there were lash marks on his back but they were hidden by the shirt he was wearing.

They had nothing to say to each other but silence.

Finally, Lori had something to say.

"We messed up... We messed up big time." Lori admitted

"Yeah, we did." Luna also admitted

"We couldn't defeat them all, Lincoln did all that but then this one guy just comes in and beats him and just straight up kidnapped him."

"We could've done better but we didn't."

"Y'all know we're going to find him right?"

"That's right we're going to find him, he's our only brother."

"Um did you forget about... Our other brother."

"Oh yeah forgot about him"

"Enough about that! We're trying to focus on how are we going to find Lincoln."

"Fear not sibling units, for I have a solution." Lisa intervened

"Oh yeah? With what? We've got nothing!"

"We can just use Equip-App to check the trackers."

"What trackers?" Lori said, genuinely curious/confused

"... In your arms..."

"There are fucking trackers in our arms?" Lori cursed

"Mine too. Don't you remember him putting them in?"

"No... That's literally cause he put the trackers in without our permission. I am sooo having a talk with him about when we get him back."

Lisa then sets a circular object that looked like a giant button on the ground, then it what appeared next was a holographic project of a map, it showed red dots with their names on it.

"Well, whaddya know... We do have trackers." Luan comments

Lincoln's dot was about fifty miles outside of Royal Woods, in a forest... Some kind of facility.

 ** _Later at this "Some kind of facility."_**

Whaddya know, there _was_ a facility in the woods, was just joking. Anyways this facility looked like an abandoned radio station... The same building where Lori and Leni fought a villain one time but more on that in another time. Looked like an ordinary abandoned radio station but inside was... Abandoned like outside but in the second layer of the basement, inside a hidden trap but a highly locked door was a lab... Not just any lab, it was a well damned hidden laboratory, the kind of laboratory that does tests and has test subjects.

Currently Ace Savvy was inside an almost impenetrable glass cell, still unconscious from yesterday, a big bruise on his opened head, a little bit of black blood spilling from that head, he didn't have his helmet open so they definitely know who he is now... But as he lays on the floor in that cell, they don't care, they care about testing him right now for... DNA results, if they suspect what he is, is true. Then they'll kill him.

Finally, he groans as he finally wakes up. He finds himself in the cell, he was in a cell before but this was no ordinary cell, it had no toilet or a bed... All he sees is a red/blue aura that surrounds him and it was windowless. Was he in a maximum prison? No, he wasn't.

" _Have you had a good long nap for you Lincoln Loud?_ " a familiar voice asked

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Lincoln asked

That's when he noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet, so he quickly realizes how they know, that and from the way it looked outside, they probably know from their own technology. The figure comes out from the shadows, revealing to be "The Malevolent One"

" _Heh... The way you are looking around, isn't it obvious? Plus since we know who you are we Could tell the world who you are... But we have no business in doing so... We're not going to threaten your identity but we're trying to find out if you're whom we're expecting you to be._ "

"What are you people expecting me to be?"

" _That would spoil the surprise and we like surprises, plus if you'd escape out back into the world we'll know who you are from your white hair._ "

"This hair isn't white at all! It's pale ash blond."

The Malevolent One inspects closer to Lincoln and sights at it for a few seconds before letting out a " _Meh_ " sigh, indicating that he doesn't care.

" _Whatever what color it is, I don't care about that, we care about your DNA._ "

"What do you mean my DNA?"

" _I told you it would ruin the surprise._ _Stay put you'll find out soon._ _Just remember... I'm smarter than you._ "

Then The Malevolent One walks away from the cell Lincoln is and all Lincoln does is just sit down and crisscross his legs. Just waiting. Just simply waiting.

 ** _Back at the Gang_**

The Full House Gang was already suited up and were driving Vanzilla towards this station, it was really snowing hard outside, it was raining snow as it was falling from the sky, it wasn't a blizzard but almost like it. The roads were icy but the Vanzilla was driving steady... At least for now.

As they arrived at the place, both High Card and Eleven Of Hearts had the faces of instant recognition at the place even though they were wearing masks.

"Hey High Card! Remember this place?" Eleven asked

"Yeah... A bit of a stretch that Lincoln would end up here."

"What do you mean 'remember this place'?" Night Club asked

"Well, we remember that Leverage incident? Well, the last part of it took place here." High Card explained

"Well have you inspected this place while you were fighting him? This place doesn't look like much and it's disgusting!" Strong Suit asked

"No it doesn't look like it was worth inspecting plus it's an abandoned place why would we!?"

"Can We Get Inside Now?! It's freezing out here!" Queen Of Diamonds complained

They moved on inside the place, it was nostalgic for both High Card and Eleven Of Hearts but it was still creepy from the last time they've been here. It was dark so everyone switched on night vision. Their lenses turned a shade of green that allowed to see more clearly than they had previously, a bunch of green lenses was seen if someone were to be there with them. They wandered through multiple corridors and empty rooms, seeing no further signs of Lincoln. The last room had their red circles were almost overlapping down in the ground... They were confused so High Card knocked on the ground and it felt and sounded like metal.

"This is a trap door, this must be where Lincoln is." High Card said with confidence

High Card lifted up the trap door with ease, it wasn't locked, whoever did this, did not hide or "lock" it very well. High Card and the rest of the gang slid into the trap door.

 ** _Back to Lincoln._**

Lincoln was still sitting down crisscrossed, he had his eyes closed, the aura around him suddenly disappeared and felt it happen. His eyes opened and then he stood up on his feet. The Malevolent One came walking back, face to the glass.

" _Test results were turned off... Your gang is here but... How is that possible we are fifty miles from the city how did they-_ "

He stopped once he saw the smug smile on Lincoln's face, he realized now.

" _You... You have a tracker inside you! You son of a bitch!_ "

"Who's the smart one now!?"

Lincoln then moves back a little until he reached the wall and then he runs towards the glass, using all his might to break it...

Only to only to have made a small crack for the glass and fall down in pain. The Malevolent One then does an evil chuckle at Lincoln's expenses.

" _Well, definitely not you, this glass is very strong._ "

"Not if I do it again."

Then Lincoln does it again and this time he breaks through it successfully, tackling The Malevolent One in the process. The Malevolent One then kicks him off, Lincoln stands up and has his fighting pose.

"We haven't fought properly. Let's do this!"

" _You'll be in the dirt six feet underground when I'm done with you._ "

Then Lincoln throws a punch, only for The Malevolent One to block with it with his right arm and throws his other arm and fist to his face, sweat and tints of black blood came as Lincoln was punched in the face. Lincoln, however, made a comeback as he backflip kicks The Malevolent One in the face and lands safely. Both of them were pissed at each other, both charge at each other.

Back at the Gang, as they entered the underground base, they see a long hallway on this very bright hall. As they run towards it, they were stopped by the six of the group they fought yesterday.

"What's up fuckers?!" said one of them

"Oh no not you racist bastards again." One Eye Jack complained

"Shut up nigger!"

"THAT'S IT!!" One Eye Jack blurted out

He had, had it with these guys calling him the word that shall be not named. So One Eye Jack pounced on the guy with the whip. On the ground he straddled the racist guy and started beating him up by repeatedly punching him in the face with both fists, more blood coming out from the guy as he was getting karma for what he did yesterday.

Oh don't worry my dears, the others get karma as well. The woman gets pounced on by High Card and Eleven Of Hearts and was being held down by them as she was being mobbed by the younger siblings, getting revenge for turning them into a human pile. The other woman in the group was in a headlock by Alice Savvy, then Alice starts punching her in the face, then scratching her face. Another member then was blown away by a shockwave caused by Night Club's guitar, as he was down, Night Club then starts beating him with _her_ guitar. Strong Suit repeats another guy's action from yesterday, she had hold of his wrists and punches him with his own fists.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?!" Strong Suit repeatedly said

Another was being tortured by Eight Of Spades by her spells, and the last one was being beaten up by eleven-year-old Deuce. Deuce kicks him in the back of the patella and starts slamming his head against the wall repeatedly, fueled by anger and rage, she bashes his head repeatedly and does it faster and harder... Um, no innuendo intended. However, once she stops, his head was missing a lot of certain parts, the brain was showing in a large hole. Deuce then realized what she just did: she just killed someone...

Meanwhile, everyone was done with their own enemies. They were knocked out but Lily's just died... They noticed the dead body and the blood on her suit.

"Lily... Did you just..." High Card tried to say

"WE'VE GOT NO TIME FOR THIS!" Deuce said

The Deuce then runs off towards the door. Opens it to see Lincoln... Getting owned by The Malevolent One... Again no innuendo intended. He was repeatedly getting his ass kicked, he was being overpowered. His face was just filled with his black blood. Then The Malevolent One then takes a punch at Lincoln. This was the last straw for The Deuce. She was filled with anger, rage, fury, ire, and wrath. She charges at him as The Malevolent One was about to hit Lincoln again, she failed as he saw her coming a mile away.

" _Hello, my dear. What are you doing here?"_ The Malevolent One asked calmly

"I'm Here To Kick Your Ass! That's What! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!!!"

" _My my such a dirty mouth you've got there, perhaps I could clean it with my own mouth_."

In Lily's mind, she's just being creeped out from how creepy and... Pedophilic this guy felt. From the way he sounded even with that helmet that covers his entire head, he's about Lincoln's age but still felt creepy. As The Malevolent One was holding The Deuce, Strong Suit puts on a football helmet and was in a position that indicates she was about to run.

"It's gut check time!" Strong Suit quipped

She moved her legs quick and back to their original position, sounding like she was cocking a shotgun, she then runs as fast as she can, The Malevolent One was too distracted that he didn't notice Strong Suit running at him. Strong Suit rams into The Malevolent One's gut, causing him to let go of Deuce. Deuce still creeped out, decided to get out quickly so she threw a dozen of her stink bombs, causing the whole room to be filled with green smoke that was foggy and smelled like shit. Unfortunately for them, The Malevolent One had his helmet so he couldn't smell the gas but however he couldn't see shit, even with his terminal vision.

" _Fuck!_ " was all he could say in desperate and anger

Meanwhile, The Full House Gang were out of the shit fog and were heading towards the exit, with High Card and Eleven Of Hearts carrying an injured Lincoln. Meanwhile, Deuce was the last one out of the smoke.

"Let's go please! I don't want to face that guy again!"

They reached the trap door and they had to carry Lincoln up first then the rest of them. Back up to the radio station, they continued carrying Lincoln, he felt too weak to move at all.

Back at The Malevolent One, the gas was cleared up and he could finally see again, but he saw that they were already gone through the trap door, so he goes to a different room and it was a camera room, it had cameras all over the place, including outside the radio station. The camera to the outside was them putting Lincoln into the van and then getting into the van and driving off, he presses and holds on a button on the side of his helmet.

" _Follow that van and Don't Lose Them!_ " He ordered to someone

Back at the van, they were driving a mile off from the station, they've swerved from the ice a couple of times but they were alright in the end. They were relieved to be away from... Whoever this "Malevolent One" creature is.

"You alright Lincoln?" Lori asked, not taking her eyes off the road

" _No... I'm not alright... Everything's blurry and black and white._ " Lincoln slurred

"He's critically injured dudes," Luna explained

"No shit he's literally injured!"

Then Lincoln coughed up blood from his mouth and it landed on his hand, he takes a look at it.

" _Why... Why's my blood black? Aren't they supposed to be red? Do I have_ _Neurofibromatosis_ _? Am I gonna die?_ " Lincoln slurred, sounding like he was about to have a panic attack

"No Lincoln, I'm pretty sure your blood doesn't turn red when you have NF. You're not pregnant either, you are a male!"

" _Pretty birds..._ " Lincoln said, noticing the birds circling around his head, therefore breaking the fourth wall

"He's definitely losing it," Lola said

"He's not losing it, he's just had his head injury from those punches!" Lana corrected her twin

"Quiet down! We're going to take him to the ER and-"

"If we take him to the ER then by morning the people of our home city that is Royal Woods or maybe even the whole earth will know his alter ego as Ace Savvy." Lisa pointed out

"Sigh she's right." Lucy sighed

"What are we going to do?!"

"It's okay we're going back to the house and we're going to figure out what we're going to do next."

"ROADBLOCK!!!"

Lori looked closer to see a group of mooses blocking the road, so she turned the wheel left, turning the van to an improvised road to the left.

"It's okay it's okay we missed them. Thought we were in trouble? No, it's literally fine we're just taking a detour."

Then they all ducked once they heard bullets hitting the road of the van, it was a helicopter following them as the pilot was following orders from The Malevolent One.

"Now They've got a helicopter!?! Who _Is_ This Guy?" Clyde asked

"Definitely not a benevolent person!" Lori said

As they drove down the icy snowy road, Lori was trying for best to avoid the shots of the helicopter. Unfortunately, she failed once it hit two of the back tires. They were blown out, and what do two blown tires plus icy hill road equal? A total disaster that will _not_ end well. So the only thing she did was making sure she buckled up, only to be reminded everyone was already buckled up, including Lincoln.

"Everyone, Brace Yourselves!" Lori warned

Everyone did as she said as the van started to tip over, it tipped over and starts rolling down the hill, they were unaware of the cliff at the end. If they don't stop the van soon, they'll fall over the cliff and die! And how do they react?

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!! I'M GONNA THROW UP AND THEN I'M GOING TO DIE!!!"

Yeah, that's how they react. But for their savior? It wasn't Lincoln as all he did during this was putting his arms all and slurring " _weeeee_ " like he was in a rollercoaster. No, it was his twin sister Linka, yeah kinda forgot about her didn't you? She was calm and puts on her mask and in her perspective, the world was slow enough for her to climb out the window and finally returning to normal after she jumps out the van, she attached her grapple to the van and has her feet deep into the snow, trying to stop the rolling van, she was sliding along with the van, she was trying for best to stop and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon, so she had to improvise, she had another grapple rope but she only had one grapple gun so she detached the grapple from the gun and attached it to her belt, she attached the spare rope to the gun and she shot at the large tree, it circled around the tree before tying itself around the tree.

"Oh, I hope you'll be able to withstand the strength of a decades-old van!" Linka hoped

Linka got far enough for the grapple to take its course and it started to tighten the tree as it was being pulled by a strong twenty-year-old woman that had a grapple rope attached to her belt that holds the other end an at least forty-decade van holding twelve people inside. It, fortunately, stopped the van, the van was on its side and it's lower half was dangling off the cliff. Linka was straining from the pain of holding her arms out to a rope wrapped around a tree and a van full of twelve people. She then let go due to too much pain in her left arm, the van, however, was sliding off due to the lower off not long off the cliff, if that makes sense. But it will fall off if they don't get out in time.

It was just _now_ that Lincoln comes to as he rapidly shakes his head then stopping and then noticing everything.

"What The Hell Just Happened?!!" Lincoln asked

"We'll tell you later we gotta get out!"

Lori was first to crawl out the only open window that didn't lead off a cliff or wasn't open towards the hill. Everyone was crawling out until it was Lincoln's turn but however before he did, he noticed Lily wasn't out yet as she was struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt. He crawled back to her.

"You Having Trouble!?" Lincoln quickly asked

"YEAH PLEASE HELP LINKY! I'M AFRAID OF DEATH!!" Lily panicked, tears flowing through her cheeks from her eyes

"Please don't worry Lily, your big brother is going to save you."

Lincoln then activated a button and three blades came out of his gauntlet. He started cutting his youngest sister out of the seatbelt. After which he helped her crawl out the window then he crawled out himself. As they were outside, they sighed in relief and exhaustion. Both siblings were sitting against the tipped over van but not too hard as it would fall over the cliff and Lincoln wouldn't let that happen, it was his father's and he left it to him after he left ten years ago.

"Thank you, Linky for saving me." Lily appreciated

"Don't mention it, it's what I do for a living."

They were breathing heavily... However Lincoln looked up to see the helicopter flying towards him and Lily. He got up on his knees and helped Lily up.

"Lily go there's a heli let's go! Go!" Lincoln ordered

However he wasn't fully up and he couldn't get up and tripped to the ground, pushing Lily a few feet away from him... He was only an inch close to the van and there was the sound of a missile launching... Lincoln looked up towards Lily, Lily could only watch as Lincoln was looking at her with a face that says... " _I love you._ "... Then... The missile hit the van, Lincoln couldn't get up in time so... Lily, from the explosion shockwave, was blown backward and landed beside her sisters... The last thing she saw was Lincoln flying into the middle of the explosion like a ragdoll, he couldn't do anything... She looks back up at where the explosion was and all she saw was the now destroyed Vanzilla falling down the cliff... Her eyes widened... No... No, he isn't... She got up and ran and looked down the cliff, it was a _long_ way down...

" ** _LINKY!!!!!!!_** " She screamed from the top of her lungs...

Her suspicion was true... Lincoln Leo Loud... Was in the explosion... Lily was screaming in anguish and tears were rapidly flowing down her cheeks. Lori was the only thing holding her from joining him to where he is, as she grabbed Lily around the chest, holding her back. Lily was struggling but she could not break from Lori's grasp, Lori, on the other hand, was also very distressed and saddened by Lincoln's sudden death, crying really fast but Lily was dealing it worst than her so she has her in her grasp and she tries so hard to comfort her but it was hard because she was crying uncontrollably. Lily kept yelling no all over again and again. She stopped struggling and just broke down crying properly. Her sounds of crying were sad to hear. The rest of the sisters then walked up to them and had a big group hug, it was mostly to comfort Lily as they were taking it bad as well but not as bad as her, not to the point of suicide. With the tears streaming from their eyes, ruining Luna's facepaint, ruining Lori's make-up, they didn't care that it was about thirty degrees outside... All they care is grief... Sadness... Despair... Anguish... Sorrowful... Depressing...

However, as they grieve, a figure approaches them from behind...

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **I'm not sure if Lincoln's death was sad or not but I tried... Few off topics here: I'd be lying if I said this was dedicated to my former friend "Meh Writer", he's a sickness that held me back from doing things like these, my fics that included him, you guys only read for him... Well, he's gone from the fanfiction business and will never be coming back... Can thank my friend WTBB501 (Jack) for that. Meh's not dead but left this business.**

 **When I came back to the Loud House superhero business I'd figure I'd do a reboot slash alternate of Lincoln\Ace Savvy: True Hero and Full House Gang: Ascension... It would be better than it's predecessors and I'd do it with those guys, Jack refuses to collab with me again... Yeah I'll let you hate on him for that but hey I don't blame him for dealing with a complicated autistic guy like me and Meh, as I said, will not be coming back due to being a pussy for his bullshit lies. I know his real name and I'm really tempted to say it but I still have respect for him so I'll not reveal it here.** **All three of us just have creative differences ya know.**

 **Also, why don't I have favorites and follows? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry plus I have** **_72_** ** _views_ on this story so I know you guys can see this. Why?... At least that one reviewer was nice enough to leave a review for this story.**

 **Speaking of that review, you're half right, this isn't a Twin AU it's a Triplet AU, Lincoln and Linka have a twin brother named Logan. But I'll flesh him out soon so...**

 **Speaking of Linka, I haven't flesh her out haven't I? Don't worry I'll flesh her out in another story and the same can be said to Logan.**

 **Please don't assume Lincoln is alive, he's really dead here. I'll continue the story as soon as I introduce the characters that will appear in this, in other stories.**

 **Have fun and hope you enjoy this. - RoyalWoodsOmni2**


End file.
